Another Child
by White Scribe
Summary: Sesshomaru, Rin and the others in a new age alternate earth. Meet a new char who likes to fight. Is he gonna have to save her too? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I know you're prolly ticked that I started another story. But guess what, this one is actually finished. i just haved bothered to load the other stuff, lol. So if you're reading this, by... I dunno, the end of the week I should have it all done. **

**IMPORTANT: Pandora is a Blader. A Blader is a super enhanced human in a world that is an alternate reality to Earth. She was enhanced while being cloned repeatedly, bringing out demonic blood in her DNA that was untouched and sleeping having been added to her DNA several thousand years before the time in which she actually lives now. **

**Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and any characters from Inu Yasha do not belong to me. However, Bladers are my creation, the Blader places are my creation, Pandora as a character is my creation, her powers and origin are mine, and I do hope you dont think of taking them. They are copy writed to ME. Thank you.**

**Summary: **The storyline of Inu Yasha is in Pandora's world, alternate reality of earth. Sesshomaru is a Japanese Lord who moved to the west, following Naraku, a man that had insulted his honor and is after Rin.

The Blader Council does not want the power struggle to go on endangering the peace they have gained, they don't want Sesshomaru as Naraku's pawn, for Sesshomaru is a force to deal with. They send Pandora, their best agent to stop such a thing from happening.

* * *

**Assignment Report**

Assigned Agent:Amanda Williamson

Code Name: Pandora a.k.a The Panther

Objective: Disruption and clearing of attempted kidnapping of the adopted daughter of an Asian Lord not associated with the Asian Cult of rebel Bladers.

Level of Urgency: Extreme

Means Acceptable to Obtain Objective: Any and All

Location: Omako City

Notes from Assigning Council Member: _Do whatever you need to do to make sure that child does not end up with the enemy attempting to kidnap her. Kill the child if you must..._

**Assignment Report: End.**

_

* * *

_

Meet Another None Speaker

_The silence was nearly sickening, it was heavy and humid and hot, and even though she felt sweat gliding down the side of her face she did not take off the ankle long coat nor did it occur to her to change out of her black turtle neck... _

_She listened in silence to the buzzing life of the city beyond the alleyway in which she stood, thankful for the shadow the walls provided, blocking out the summer sun._

_Sighing softly she reached up and touched a delicate finger to her ear, clicking a small black chip hooked there. "Ray, there's no movement. Are you sure this is the street where the kidnapping was set up?"_

_The voice came through over the ear piece, sounding irritated. "...are you actually doubting my abilities, Panther?"_

_"I'm doubting you'll live until tomorrow unless you answer my question."_

_Ray sighed again, sounding rather odd over the airwaves, even if they were Blader creations. "Yes, they should be moving any moment now, so pay attention."_

_Without another word, the girl clicked the chip again and cut him off, her eyes flickering down the street thoughtfully, eyeing all the people inside shops, going into apartments, cars polluting... the glittering of the cat windshields and the people within, waiting for the stop light to change so they could go on burning gas that would later be breathed in by their children._

_People were walking around, laughing, eating ice cream, looking into shops. She watched a group of teenagers that looked no older than she was peek into a shop, giggling about the clothing within, pointing at something there._

_Foolish humans..._

_Her eyes were scanning the street for the third time when she caught something silver out of the corner of her eye. _

_Turning sharply she frowned, seeing someone with long... silver hair come out of a shop, wearing mainly black, save for the buckle of his belt and the buttons of his coat, which was as long as her own. He was walking calmly down the street, and people were moving out of the way rapidly, blinking at him and the way he didn't even glance their way, as if they were little more than bugs on the road... A little girl was walking behind him, hands spread out, balancing as she walked as if she were an airplane. _

_That was strange...His clothing was a bit out of sorts considering the stifling heat. She frowned. "What the..."_

_A crash made her turn sharply away, her hand snatching a gun out from within the folds of her jacket, eyes locating the figure thrown out the cafe window near the place where the teen girls had been before. They were screaming and running away, saying he had a gun. The person lay crumbled on the side walk. She let out a soft breath and hesitated to step out from the alley then her logic said sharply. It's a human- wait wait..._

_"...human- that wasn't who was supposed to attack..."_

_A little girl's scream cut her off and she spun around the other way, feeling completely bewildered for three seconds._

_The scene before her was in chaos... The street had been peaceful before, but now it was havoc. People were running, a man was holding a small girl to his chest, she was kicking and screaming. He had a gun up to her head. His eyes were a bright purple... that wasn't human at all. _

_/There you are./_

_Pandora stepped out of the alley sharply, a growl rising deep in her throat. _

_She stopped dead in her tracks to find the silver haired fellow in front of her, eyes narrowed his posture however, relaxed as he looked squarely at the man holding the girl. _

_"Let her go." he said thinly. Pandora glanced at him, irritated. /Why dont humans just run like they're supposed to.../ _

_Roughly she started past him, cocking the gun in her hand, her fingers flicking the safety latch. He looked to his right at her, eyes narrowing all the more, she could feel his glare riding on her skin and she glanced at him, her own gaze penetrating. _

_/Stay out of it./_

_Stopping a lot closer to the man with the girl she lifted the gun and pointed it confidently at the intruder, who was now looking throughly confused. _

_"Let the girl go, and I might not blow your brains out."_

_As expected he lifted the child in the way. "Would you hurt the girl, I dont think so." he hissed. And Pandora's eyes narrowed dangersouly. "...Don't count on it." she whispered._

_Before she knew what was happening her gun was being knocked clear out of her hand to clatter to the pavement, letting off a shot that shattered the glass from the window beside them. The girl screamed and the man started running, dragging the child along. Pandora flipped out of the way, landing lightly on her feet, facing the silver haired man from before. _

_"I don't bloody well think so!" she growled, deciding to ignore him and run after the girl. He shocked her again, throwing his weight against her as she ran making her stumble and very nearly fall. With balance not human at all she side stepped and jumped, landing on the hood of a car, crouched. _

_"What the hell do you want?" she snapped, glaring death at him._

_He faced her stonily, not the least bit breathless. "You will not kill the girl." he snapped, lifting up a pale hand. Her eyes flickered to it and she froze, seeing his nails begin to glow a soft gold. _

_"Oh hell..."_

_It was like a whip, made of pure energy. Growling she threw up her hand, leaving a black mass of power to block it, but it cut through, surprising her yet again._

_Suddenly deciding this was not at all what she had expected for the day she flipped backwards again, feeling the whip lash out above her where she had been seconds before as she landed onto the pavement on the other side of the car. _

_Her hands began to glitter as spheres of her own energy came to life within her palms. "...what are you?"_

_"That is not your business." He replied calmly, flicking the whip back. It disappeared and he lowered his hands, turning as if to leave. _

_Frowning she flickered out of sight and appeared in front of him, for once surprising him instead. He nearly ran into her, and she was sure he would have if he had been human. "Answer me."_

_His blazing gold eyes seemed to narrow dangerously. "Move."_

_His hand slipped into his coat and she had barely enough time to move to the side before his blade flicked out and a mass of power shattered the sidewalk. Bits of the pavement flew up, ripping her cheek open. She flung her arms over her face, wincing._

_"You insolent hothead." she snapped, flicking her fingers to the chip in her ear. "Ray- what the heck is going on?" She shouted, throwing herself back and away from another explosion of power from his sword._

_"I don't know! I'm watching it from sattelite- Pandora get out of there- he's not regsitered as a Blader-"_

_Gasping she ignored the chattering voice in her ear and nearly fell over, dodging another burst of power from the blade he held in his hand. _

_/What kind of a sword is that- that's not even like my own.../_

_Panting she stopped, a little ways away, eyes narrowing. _

_"I was sent to stop the kidnapping... you're just letting it go on." she snapped, and he froze, his arm in mid slash. "...What?" he asked very quietly, she was surprised she heard it at all._

_"You're the one..." he said and lowered the blade. She frowned slightly in surprise, hearing Ray chattering still in the background._

_"You're what they call a Blader." he mused. Pandora tensed slightly but did not move. She couldn't kill him, Blader rules stated against killing unknown fighters... It could cause cross species war..._

_"You were never supposed to come, I told your Council to stay out of this." He snapped, eyes beginning to glow. _

_Pandora's own gaze glittered and she fell into fighting stance again, pullling from a sheath in her back her own blade. _

_"Well, we didn't."_

_"Foolish." he murmured, moving towards her at a speed she hadn't expected. Growling she brought her blade up and blocked his own, grunting with the effort. _

_Her body, however seemed to be stronger than he had expected as well. With a growl she shoved him away, making him flip and land lightly a little ways away. _

_"I don't have time for this." she muttered, stuffing her blade into the sheath on her back again and disappearing without another word. He started, and then thinking it better to move began to run in the direction of Rin's scent. _

_Pandora appeared on top of the building beside the street they had been fighting at and began to run, jumping rooftop to rooftop, listening to Ray spill out the direction that the girl was heading in. She could sense the massive power rushing below, going as fast if not faster than she was and she growled, irritated, pushing herself to her limits as a result. _

_"They should be going in there- Whoa- Panther wait... That warehouse is known for Asian movements...the cult is a bit too powerful for you to handle on your-" Pandora turned the chip off and jumped off the roof, ignoring the helicopter going over her head in the direction of the street she and the other people with power had massacred a few minutes ago..._

_She flew through the air, falling down the side of the building, pulling her knees up and then she crashed down onto the sidewalk shattering the cement, but ignored it, shoving herself to her feet and towards the warehouse, her hand reaching up and unsheathing her blade as she entered the fenced in domain of a cult that was well known for murder... Tortured murder. _

_/Figures the asians would want an asian princess.../_

_Her ears picked something up and she turned sharply to see the man from before standing near the entrance, glaring death in her direction. She ignored him and slipped her hand into her jacket, pulling out a gun to hold with her free hand. _

_This... was gonna be interesting..._

* * *

**Any questions, please review and let me know. I have a feeling there are a lot of things unsaid. If you guys feel I need to write a bio for Pandora and her world, please let me know as well.**

**R&R please**

**-White Scribe**

**P.S**

**There are probably going to be about two more updates, then I'm done. It's rather short, and clumsy, but I tried my best. Be nice and don't flame. Critical reviews are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Part 2 of Another Child. It goes directly from Part 1, so if you're confused as to where she is and so on, just read the last paragraph in Part 1 and you'll understand. **

**Anyone with questions and or concerns, please R&R and i'll answer as best I can. **

**Disclaimer: Inu Yasha, his brother Sesshy and Rin and all the characters involved in the manga and T.V show Inu Yasha do not belong to me. Pandora, Ray, the Blader idea, and all of the world in which I put Sesshy and Rin does belong to me however, so don't touch it. **

_

* * *

_

_Flicking the chip in her ear, she said very quietly. "Ray, I'm gonna go __in there, do not tell the Council until after you know I'm out. Understand?"_

_The voice at the other end was silent for a long moment, then deciding he valued his life Ray said quietly. "Undestood, Panther." _

_Pandora clicked the chip again and crouched by the door, her back to the wall, analizing the sounds within._

_Though she was listening she saw the silver haired man walk silently towards the side of the building, ignoring her existence for the time being at least. _

_Not even allowing herself a frown in his direction, she turned and peeked over her shoulder into the darkened warehouse, and heard the first sign that the child was all right... or at least alive. Whimpers._

_Taking a deep breath, her eyes seemed to grow hazy and she stood slowly, flicking the safety latch off the gun with her thumb before slipping into the darkened warehouse and out of the burning summer sun. _

_She crouched just inside, beside the doorway, eyes scanning the dark, adjusting quickly to the lack of light in a disturbing manner simular to a cat._

_The warehouse was enormous, darkened with no windows or lights. There were three floors, and an arena where you could stand in the middle of the building and look straight up towards the dark ceiling and rafters above. Boxes were down on the floor too, so high that they reached the second floor railing. There were men on rafters above, moving boxes which she could only figure were either illegal explosives, or illegal drugs... _

_This however did not matter much to her, she saw the girl being roughly dragged towards a metal door at the very back. The child was being held up by the collar of her shirt, her hands were at her neck, trying to loosen the cloth around her wind pipe. _

_Pandora bit back a growl and watched as the she was thrown into the room and the door was slammed shut with a rather heart wretching slam and a small scream of distraught from the girl. _

_Letting out a very soft breath the Blader in the shadows began to stand, lifting her arm to aim at the man nearest to the door..._

_A flicker of blue caught her attention once more out of the corner of her eye and she was roughly slammed in to the wall, the metal tubes and wood dug into her back, shooting pain through her spine. She gasped slightly and felt her throat contract and close around a scream that had begun to rise there. _

_Biting back several angry curses, she found her feet hovering over the ground due to the silver haired man holding her by the throat, pushing against the wall, eyes narrowed. _

_"I said to stay out." He hissed. _

_Angry thoughts that would make any good mother faint sprung to life within the Panther's mind, she held his gaze with her own burning green eyes. She was just wondering if she could make him burst into flame and die when something caught her attention. _

_She looked away quickly, locating the man at the other end of the warehouse who was looking around suspiciously. Quiet though her attacker had been, he had still been too loud._

_"Moron." she stated through the pain in her throat, pulling her arm back and punching him squarely in the face. _

_Grunting they both ended up falling down, narrowly avoiding several bullets that drilled into the metal of the warehouse wall where they had been having their little chat. _

_The man looked up at the bullet holes and then glared death at her, pushing himself quickly to his feet. _

_Pandora ignored him and grabbed her sword, too irritated to even bother giving him an excuse to say anything. _

_"They're there! Right there! Two of them!" Voices, shouting, dark men coming from the higher floors, guns being cocked and fired. _

_The Panther was panting slightly, side stepping as a trail of bullets ran across the ground making the sandy material on the floor flare up leavind dust in it's wake. She coughed slightly, squinting through the material to see the man running across the other way, to the right. Growling she took the left._

_She sprinted behind the building material and the boxes, panting slightly. Several men slipped in her way, lifting up guns._

_/No time to think/_

_She dove, knocking one over and then the rest like bowling pins. With a small grunt and a push she was flipping to her feet.She spared them a quick glance and a wave of her hand, eyes narrowing. _

_"Sleep." she stated, and they stopped trying to get up._

_She resumed running, listening to the gun fire all over, her mind adding up equations from where the sound was coming. _

_/move to the right, fifteen feet above, vertical angle-/_

_Breathing heavily she finally got near the metal door and froze, seeing a mountain of a man step in her way. He was easily twice her size. She slid to a stop on the sandy ground, gasping for breath, her hands tightening around her blade. _

_"Insolent wench-" he grunted, his deep voice droning so loudly she nearly felt the vibrations on her skin. With a growl he launched at her, fist clenched. She side stepped easily, bringing her sword down onto his forearm, blood splashed across the ground and over her clothing. She ignored it and kicked up, making his jaw seem... a little out of sorts._

_While he began to scream she ran around him just in time to see the silver haired man still at the other end of the warehouse, flicking that whip of his... but he had the bigger concentration of men to deal with, he wouldn't get to the girl in time..._

_Turning towards the metal door she threw her full weight against the sword, digging it into the steel, grunting softly. _

_A cry from within told her the child was awake and aware of the instrusion. "Get back!" Pandora snapped, pullng the sword out and putting her hands lightly on the metal, she needed only to concentrate a moment before the metal began to melt and she could see the girl, staring at her wide eyed from within. _

_"Crawl through." Pandora stated, and then heard the click of a gun. _

_She spun around and threw a shield up, but the girl was already out. The bullets hit the barrier she had created, digging into the black material hovering in the air, but they didn't go through. The child was sobbing, Pandora turned sharply towards her. Growling she snatched the girl and began running, using the boxes of things to get to the second floor, the girl crying in her arms._

_/Damnit! the sword/ she glanced over her shoulder at the weapon laying forgotten by the now melted door and cursed softly under her breath. _

_The child suddenly screamed. "Look out!" _

_Pandora turned sharply and saw the men at the bottom aiming. /No time.../_

_The gun shots went off and she threw the child hard, making her fly and hit the second floor made of metal with a loud thump and a cry._

_The miniature metal pieces dug into her skin from too many angles and sides for her mind to even register half of them. She could take bullet wounds... but... not that many... _

_She crashed into the boxes, curling up into a tiny ball and lay there, gasping for breath and shivering from pain and feeling her warm blood spilling from within her. The men were running up the stairs, heading towards the girl. She saw the man with the silver hair heading towards her too moving a lot faster than any human possible could._

_He'd get there..._

_She stopped, seeing dark shadows in the corner of her eyes. /What? Oh... damnit./_

_The man snatched up the girl, having gotten there, just as she'd figured he would. "Rin-" he began, but the girl was screaming. _

_"The Lady! That girl!" she cried, pointing towards Pandora who felt like saying something sarcastic but was haivng trouble coming up with something._

_Another gun shot rang out and she felt a burning feeling spring to life on her back, along with a lot of sudden anger. She turned slowly to look over her shoulder, ignoring the blood pumping out of the wound on her shoulder._

_"Rot in hell you idiot humans." She hissed, her hands lighting up with power. _

_Something sane in her mind said using energy would result in something bad... but she didn't care, she was so angry..._

_She tossed the sphere in their direction and watched with satisfaction as the men watched the glittering light that was actually quite beautiful... Until it exploded. _

_The explosion threw most of them burning to the walls. Pandora flung her arms over her head and lay there, feeling the heat spread around her and then die away, no more sounds of bullets, just the dying cackle of fire.._

_She sighed softly and peeked through her arms, not feeling at all like getting up. She knew the boxes were starting to sag do to the blood pumping out of the sudden holes in her body... that wasn't good. She closed her eyes and lay there a moment before reaching up to click the chip in her ear. _

_"...Ray?"_

_"Pandora! Oh my God- your heart rate- What happened! Your energy levels are at a-"_

_"Shut up..."_

_She sighed, hearing him take a deep breath. "I think the girl is okay... I dont think the Asian cult will do much more either..."_

_She couldn't open her eyes... lids too heavy. /Bother.../_

_"Amanda! Your heart rate! It's-"_

_"Don't call me Amanda." She muttered, and decided sleep wasn't so bad an idea..._

_Rin peeked past Lord Sesshomaru's arms, blinking through the dust and smoke that was slowly drifting away. _

_"Lord Sesshomaru! The girl!"_

_"Quiet, Rin." he murmured, putting her down lightly, eyes scanning the room. He caught sight of the girl against the wall, she wasn't moving... and there was an awful lot of blood._

_Silently he walked to the edge of the upper level and started to climb down. He finally reached the crumbled dark form of the girl, laying in a pool of her own blood. She looked deadly pale, but he couldn't figure if that was because she was naturally that pale or the blood loss was fast enough to effect her skin tone..._

_He squinted slightly at her breathless form. She wasn't alive, there as no way. _

_"Weak mortals..." He murmured. Rin struggled down on the boxes, climbing as best she could, sniffing back her tears. "She's... she's..." she stuttered. _

_Sesshomaru looked over at the child, wondering briefly why she was so frightened of someone dying. She had seen many a death already. _

_"Come Rin." he murmured, turning around to get out. Rin stuttered for a moment more, looking at the girl, before swallowing and following her lord. _

_Rubbing her tears away as best she could, Rin sat down on one of the boxes and turned to climb down, her eyes flicking to the girl and then she froze. _

_The woman's body was still for a long moment, then her chest rose and fell as she took a deep breath and then let it out softly, starting to steadily breath in and out, though her eyes didn't open. Rin gasped. _

_"Lord Sesshomaru!" She squeaked and he turned sharply, following her gaze to the now moving breathing woman. He frowned. _

_/...what.../_

_"She's breathing! Lord Sesshomaru! She's breathing!" Rin cried, scrambling up the boxes towards the girl._

_"Rin..." he started slowly, knowing well what would come later. _

_"Please Lord Sesshomaru- Please!" she cried, turning her tearful eyes to him. He stared a very long moment, fighting within himself. If she was breathing she could take care of himself- why did he have to go and-_

_"Please!"_

_He sighed, irritated and bent down to pick up the girl, grimacing as the blood got on his hands. He shifted her form slightly in his arms. She was lighter than he had expected. Most of the weight seemed to be made up of the blood soaking into her coat. He glanced at Rin, who was now grinning and said thinly. _

_"Come." and started away. _

* * *

**R&R please,**

**-White Scribe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo everyone! This the last update for this story! I am DONE. Please ask any questions, that may come along and I might be able to write a bit into the chapter/update to make it more... understandable. **

**Hope ya all like,**

**-White Scribe**

**P.S if asked for, I might do a sequel.**

_

* * *

_

_As they started out of the warehouse a shrill sound as irritating as fly's buzzing caught Lord Sesshomaru's attention. He frowned down at the girl as he walked, locating the sound around her face somewhere. _

_He stopped and turned her head slightly with long delicate fingers, catching sight of a small black chip tucked near her ear. Rin stopped, looking up to see what was going on. _

_Sesshomaru ignored the child and took the chip, holding it up to his face for a few seconds in order to hear the shrill voice coming from_

_the miniature speaker. _

_"OH MY GOD! Panther! Pandora! Wake up- wake up! I'm calling the council, I swear it! I'll have someone there in a minute!" He blinked slowly at the chip and then crushed it._

_Letting the small metal bits drop to the ground with a small dying trill from whoever was at the other end he stepped over it and continued out the door. _

_Rin looked down at it thoughtfully, cocking her head at the crackle of electricity it let off. "Come, Rin." Sesshomaru murmured very quietly and she looked up. _

_"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" She called running after him and skipping over the random bodies in the way out to the sunlight. A small humming started to come from her general direction and though Sesshomaru would never admit it... He found it rather relaxing. _

_She'd be all right. As for the other one. He looked down at the girl in his arms and frowned. /We shall see.../_

_Her mind woke before she was actually able to move. Science and the general laws of reality said she wasn't in any condition to open her eyes let alone sit up, despite her intense desire to do both. _

_So she lay there in the darkness, listening for all she was worth, but there was no sound at all, nothing but a soft breeze passing through cloth._

_Slowly she began to work to open her eyes, as soon as she did she regretted it. Pain shot through her head as the light entered her sight and she winced, groaning softly and shutting her eyes tight again. _

_There was a small gasp from beside her and she tensed, rather abruptly opening her eyes despite logic saying otherwise. _

_Small footsteps ran around her and then there was the click of a door shutting before she could see anything other than white spots and feel anything other than the searing pain cutting through her head. _

_Grunting she shoved herself up, wincing as more pain added to the migrane feasting on her weak senses. "Oh...God..." she murmured, rubbing her face lightly for a moment._

_Finally peeking through her fingers she froze, seeing the man from the warehouse standing at the foot of the bed, looking impassively at her. _

_She was in a very simple white room, but the blankets were comfortable, the pictures on the walls looked expensive and the furniture victorian... _

_She ignored that and held his stern gaze evenly, allowing herself a frown._

_"You managed to wake." He stated, and for a moment she wondered if that meant he was somehow impressed... Or surprised. _

_/Idiot./_

_"Mhm." she said instead, realizing that her coat had been taken away, along with all her weapons... She felt bare for some reason and didn't like it at all. She looked back up at him, still frowning. _

_"You should have died. I'm curious to know how you managed not to." he said thinly, and she knew he intended that as an order. She sighed very quietly and leaned back as carelessly as only a Blader can after very nearly dying, eyes narrowing. _

_"...are you demanding an explanation?"_

_His eyes narrowed and she saw his fingers move ever so slightly. Those fingers could summon pure power to shatter air, or her flesh if he felt like it..._

_"You are in no condition to attempt to defy me." He replied, and his hand stopped moving. She let out a soft breath, feeling the irritation of fact thrown into her face._

_"My body heals a lot faster than a humans, and it can take more damage and continue to function normally... The wounds I was inflicted with were not severe enough to endanger me too much." She replied very softly._

_Anger however was dripping from every word. Sesshomaru stared at her a long moment, pondering why she seemed to think that she could keep on defying him so bluntly and get away with it for long. _

_She couldn't possibly be that powerful, she was too small..._

_It seemed she saw those thoughts flowing through his mind and pulled back a sleeve to show a round bit of scar on her arm... followed by several others. _

_"Bullets are a bit useless. I'm not as weak as you seem to think." She snapped, eyes furious. _

_He turned away indifferently and started out the door. "We shall talk about this later." he muttered. She stared, blinking rapidly. _

_/Later/_

_"I'm leaving." she retorted, starting to stand. He turned sharply and with a simple flick of his wrist she found herself gasping with searing pain as the golden whip wrapped around her arms and torso, binding her with the burning energy._

_"Do not think that I have endless patience." He snapped. "You will stay here. Your Council has defied me. I have every right to keep you."_

_She froze. "Keep me? For what?" she snapped, eyes narowing. She felt blood begin to drip down her sides, soaking throug her clothing. /Damned whip.../_

_"That is for me to know." and without anotehr word he stepped out the door, flicking his hand and letting her go. _

_Burning with anger she pulled off the seared sleeves of her shirt and looked at the wounds on her arms. The whip had cut and then burned... those would leave scars. She growled. He would pay for that..._

_It was only five minutes later that a soft knock on the door made her look up, green eyes glittering with so much irritation most people would have stepped away. _

_"Lady?" A mini voice said and she blinked rapidly, trying to clear her angry thoughts. "May I come in?"_

_She frowned, staring at the door. _

_It opened just a bit and a small face peeked into the room, not much taller than where the door knob was. "Lady...?"_

_It was the girl... Pandora stared at her a moment, a bit surprised. "What are you-"_

_"You're awake!" the child cried, running in and very roughly throwing herself onto the bed with a thump._

_Pandora steadied herself by putting a hand on the nightstand beside the bed and stared at her wide eyed... then at the door which she had left open. _

_"I'm so glad you're okay! Lord Sesshomaru and I thought you were dead! Then you breathed and I asked him to bring you and so you're here and he says you prolly will be for a while!" she cried, bouncing up and down, her black hair moving along with each bounce.._

_For a moment Pandora considered telling her to shut up but seeing her huge glittering eyes she stopped. _

_/She's... crying./_

_Rin stopped bouncing and said very quietly while looking at her hands with tearful eyes. "I didnt want you to die... You saved me, and I dont like people dying..."_

_Some part of Pandora's mind said she should get up and run out the door... the other said to stay..._

_She stared at the girl for a very long moment, undecided. However it seemed the girl needed no decision from her at all. Rather happily she took her hands and bounced again. "You're getting better so fast! But guess what- Lord Sesshomaru had to help you a bit- cuz I think he needs your help too- but he doesn't want me to tell you, so be real quiet okie?"_

_At this Pandora pulled her hands from the girls grip (attempting to be a bit gentle, though she felt like she was being burned by her touch) and said. "Helped me- help him- He- what!" she snapped, frowning, and Rin cocked her head._

_"Your body stopped healing after a while- he said it was from that wound." and she pointed at her chest. Pandora started and pulled down the collar of her shirt to reveal a huge scar to the right on her shoulder. Her eyes widened. _

_/My processing chip- no.../ (A/N: Processing chips help Bladers to control and use their abilities to the maximum, it's like a tuner for an instrument, makes sure it's working in tip top shape. It's also their identity code and pass to all their hidden cities and so on.)_

_Her voice and face however betrayed nothing. "I see." she murmured. _

_"Mhm! He had to break one of those little black things you had though." she admitted, nodding. Pandora flinched at that. _

_"But guess what! He did bring your sword! It's a nice sword... but I like his better." Rin continued, climbing off the bed and heading to a dresser across the room. "Look! New shirt!" she tossed a black shirt over her shoulder at the girl._

_"Here. You change- I go to get some food then you can come down. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't eat.. much, so you and I will eat alone." Rin added and slammed the door closed. Pandora started and then groaned. _

_/Idiot...the door./ She sighed and rubbed her face roughly again, wanting to crush something... instead she took a deep breath and snatched the clean clothes off the bed. _

_After getting changed quickly, Pandora examined the window and located the reflection of a ship hidden in between the boards that made the sill on the glass. She frowned and touched it the glass to see the chip light up slightly and then fade as her hand left the material. _

_She was being watched. Her eyes scanned the room but she saw no cameras, however the door had a lack of door knob on the inside, and apperantly if she so much as opened the door or tried to shatter it, that chip would do something the prevent her from getting very far. _

_She sighed and slumped on the bed, tempted to just destroy the door and walk out of the building, which she could do... Unless Sesshomaru decided to come after her... Letting out a breath of frustration she fell back against the bed and stared up at the ceiling with narrowed eyes._

_This was unbelieveably unfair._

_The girl came to take her downstairs, and Pandora found as soon as she was outside that escaping would be rather difficult. The house had cameras everywhere, and as she watched them turn and turn she noted there was no blind spots anywhere. The door had a heat sensor, touching it, destroying it would let someone out there know what was going on, and the burns on her arms were reason enough not to try._

_The windows also had heat sensors, anyone climbing out of them was easily detected, outside she could see a small courtyard and a large fence with men on either side. _

_No, getting out in her condition was not going to happen. _

_She followed the girl (who she now knew as RIn) down the hall to a foyer made virtually of glass and into a dinning area._

_Rin plopped down happily on the nearest seat and said. "Eat!" and grabbed a piece of bread from the table. _

_Pandora stared at the food a moment, hesitating to sit. The last time she had eaten actual food... She sighed, feeling her body yearning to actually chew something rather than swallow a pill as usual_

_She sat down and took an apple from the center. _

_"Lord Sesshomaru wants to see you when you're done. He says to hurry up- so quick!" Rin cried, taking several things and putting them on the girl's plate. _

_Pandora stared at it with a cocked eyebrow. She'd never ever eat all of that. It'd been a year since she'd last had an actual meal. Her stomach was so small the apple might be too much..._

_Ignoring the child she began to slowly eat the food, a bit startled by the dusty memory of an apple in her mouth. Rin on the other hand ate quite a bit, talking all the while, laughing at random things, and when pandora said nothing to her questions she would humm for a while and then start talking all over again. _

_15 minutes later, Pandora stood. She had taken longer than neccesarry... unintended of course. Rin jumped up. _

_"Come on! This way!" and she led her out the door to another hall and then stopped at a double door room. "He's in there. Good luck!" Rin said and then skipped down the hall, humming. _

_Pandora stared after her, blinking repeatedly before sighing and knocking._

_There was no answer. She was not surprised. She opened the door quietly and slipped inside. Sesshomaru was standing with his back to her, looking out the window. _

_"Sit." he said, and though she bristled with annoyance she did so... He turned slowly and she realized his sword was not by his side, and he too had shed the long coat from earlier. _

_"You Council is rather willing to negotiate a way to get you back." he said. _

_Pandora looked at him calmly, not surprised but not pleased. "I wasn't aware you were their most valued fighter."_

_"I'm not." she replied, frowning. "I owe the council a favour, I do jobs for them as payment."_

_"Your Council owes me a favour, for ignoring my earlier demands." Sesshomaru stated._

_"What does that have anything to do with me?"_

_"I am not native to this area of the world, therefore I do not know how it is that it works. You however seem fully aware, therefore I've told them that under the condition that you help me with a task I will give you back to them."_

_She frowned. Something gave her the impression it was not often he asked for help. He was manipulating the Council..._

_"...What task?"_

_"Do you know anything about who tried to kidnap the girl?" he asked, and she started. "Rin? No... I wasn't given information. I was just supposed to make sure it didn't happen." She replied, starting to get a sinking feeling that the Council hadn't told because it might make her hesitate to get involved..._

_"What were your specific orders?"_

_"To make sure that the girl wasn't taken."_

_"You could have killed her?" Sesshomaru enquired, eyes narrowing. Pandora held his gaze evenly, clenching her jaw a moment. "Yes."_

_Sesshomaru looked deadly, but instead of attacking he said quietly. _

_"Rin is the target of one of my...enemies. He has been around for a very long time, but mainly he has dealt outside of your Blader laws therefore your people have ignored him. However now he seems to pose a threat to your Council."_

_/they aren't 'my' council.../_

_"They gave you orders to make sure he didn't get Rin because it would have made him... stronger.'_

_Pandora sat silently a moment, her mind adding up what she could, putting variables where she had no answers. _

_THrough Rin someone could control him. And considering how he had the Council in the palm of his hand he was a threat. _

_"I see."_

_"I need you to help me track him down." Sesshomaru stated._

_"All right..." This was interesting. She hadn't had a good challange in a while..._

_"Good." He turned a laptop on the desk over to face her. "Inform your people you're all right and that you've taken the job... and then go to sleep. I need you to actually be capable of walking by tomorrow."_

_She frowned at him. The laptop was wired, he'd be watching what she said. She knew that... and he still seemed to think he was stronger even if she was fully recovered, for he didn't fear her turning around and just killing him off... _

_She sighed. "Fine." and turned to the laptop. He slipped out the door, closing it quietly. _

_Night came faster than she had expected, silence was heavy over the mansion like estate in which she had found herself trapped. _

_She lay there and stared up at the ceiling, feeling her body slowly closing all wounds, regaining strength she had lost..._

_Though, wihtou the processor she wouldn't be the same..._

_Something moved by the window, she frowned and sat up sharply._

_A shadow, passing by, made large by the light of the moon against the white curtains. Pandora slid off the bed and to the floor, pressing her back to the wall as she moved to crouch under the window sill, listening. _

_The traspasser flicked the latch on the window and it slid open letting in a slow breeze. _

_They hesitated a moment, looking around and then a woman jumped into the room. Pandora stood sharply and slammed a hand over her mouth, her other hand knocking away what she had been holding. _

_/A fan- what the-/_

_The woman struggled a moment, fighting against her grip. Slowly Pandora forced her to the ground pushing her knees from under her and then locking her in place there. _

_Carefully she puulled her hand from the woman's face, breathing with more ease than the woman, who was panting from their struggle. _

_"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she murmured slowly. The woman stiffened, hearing the slithering cold tone in her attackers voice. _

_"Let me go, insolent wench-" she hissed in reply._

_Pandora dug her knee into her back, hearing with satisfaction a groan of pain escape her opponents lips. "Answer."_

_"I am... Wind Sorceress Kagura..." she whimpered. Pandora threw her down and away, straightening slightly. "Wind Sorceress." she murmured, her hand glittering faintly with energy. _

_"What is your business here?"_

_KAgura stood and snatched her fan. "Silence." A flick of her wrist and a vertcal burst of power flashed in Pandora's direction._

_Unable to think as fast as before, her body automatically threw up a shield, the connection however was loud, people were shouting in the hall, footsteps were loudly heading in their direction. Pandora crouched under the window sill breathless. The stupid shield had used up raw energy. _

_"Idiot." she mumbled, flashing out of sight. _

_Kagura started in surprise and was thrown heavily to the ground by a blow that came from nowhere. Pandora knelt beside her fallen form, her hand tight around the woman's neck, pressing her against the floor. She had kicked the fan out of reach. _

_People were coming down the hall, she could hear them. "Damnit..."_

_The door burst open and in walked Sesshomaru, looking as irritated as ever. Kagura gasped softly and threw her elbow back as if to hit Pandora, who blocked it with one hand, eyes flicking to the witch's fingers as they wrapped around a feather stuck in her hair. _

_/Oh no-/_

_With a swirl of air the feather exploded and enlarged. _

_Pandora fell back, growling some colorful words as the woman jumped on the feather and giving Sesshomaru a look she vanished out the window. _

_The Panther sat there, musing that she had in fact seen something... that look... Ignoring it she pushed herself to her feet and walked to the window, followed by Sesshomaru. _

_The woman hovered in the air, and shouted at someone the roof. "Hurry up, Kohaku!"_

_A scream and both the fighters standing by the window looked up sharply. Rin was in the arms of a boy a bit older than her, wearing all black with a sword at his side. He jumped off the roof and onto the feather beside Kagura, who nodded simply at Sesshomaru and Pandora and then began to drift._

_Sesshomaru's gaze grew furious. "Come." he snapped at Pandora, who glanced at him and caught only a flash as he jumped out the window and to the ground. _

_Without much thought she jumped onto the sill and then down, landing with more force than he did, shattering the brick below and then shoving herself up to run after him. _

_Rin's cries were fading. Pandora stared at it. "I can get there." she said, panting as she ran along Sesshomaru. "I can get there in a moment, but I dont know what help that'd be." He shook his head._

_Rin's cries were fading. Pandora stared at it. "I can get there." she said, panting as she ran along Sesshomaru. "I can get there in a moment, but I dont know what help that'd be." He shook his head._

_"I need Kagura to lead." _

_Pandora frowned. "You think your enemies don't know you, Sesshomaru." He turned sharply to look at her. That was the first time she had bothered to say his name. _

_They glared at each other a moment and then the sharp cry of Rin drew their combined anger towards the sky._

_Kagura's form vanished and they stopped jsut as sudenly as they had started to run. She cursed softly. Sesshomaru turned to look at her then, suddenly intrigued. How had she known that Kagura would vanish...?_

_"You knew." he stated. She glared. "OF course I knew. It's what I would do." she snapped, turning around._

_"Where do you think you're going?" He snapped, irritated by her sudden superior tone. _

_"I'm going to find her. You wanted my help, you'd better start accepting it." she replied without looking over her shoulder at him. He stayed very silent for a very long time, and then followed. _

_"And how do you plan to find them?"_

_"I'm going to need your computer." she replied, glancing at him._

_He said nothing and led her into the mansion place, ignoring the surprised looks of all his household staff. They went into the study and he pulled the laptop out of his desk handing it to her with a narrowed look. _

_"This had better help." _

_She held the laptop for a moment. "Trust me." she snapped, pulling it from his grip._

_Without much ado she flipped it open and went on to the net, her eyes scanning the page silently, well aware of him hovering behind her. _

_Her fingers skipped over all the keys, and then the screen turned back, letters and codes in numbers and symbols that he did not understand popped up onto the screen. _

_"What is that?" he asked very quietly, feeling suddenly irritated by his lack of knowledge. _

_"Computer information, the internet in code. I jsut need to find the right file... Blader Server should have a location on this Naraku you're after. We can go there first. If they're not there, I can probably find Ray and tell him to find them through a satellite feed..." she murmured, frowning at the sc_

_"... I don't see how." he murmured, his eyes trying to follow the code as it moved down the screen rapidly. Pandora was typing but it looked as though nothing was coming up, though somehow she seemed to be following. _

_"You don't have to, I'm doing it." she muttered, grinding her teeth as she ripped apart barriers and firewalls. _

_A clock popped up in the corner of the screen. Two minute coundown_

_She hissed softly and her typing grew faster. "stupid file..." she murmured, flicking through the keys. /Hurry up, hurry up.../_

_A file popped up on the screen with a picture. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "That's him."_

_"Good." she murmured, pressing a quick key on the keyboard. and then turning the computer off swiftly. He blinked. "...what-"_

_"The countdown was a warning. two minutes before Ray found me in his server and totally obliterated your computer." she muttered, starting it up again. _

_"however, i got the file."_

_While the computer started up again she turned to look at him wearing a frown. "Why is Rin so important then? As far as I'm aware she's just a little girl."_

_"Just is a very delicate word in this world. I would have presumed that you would know that." He replied thinly, walking around to the cupboard behind his desk and opening it._

_Pandora ignored his authorative tone, for the sake of both their health, and said in an over controlled manner. "You're not going to tell me."_

_He said nothing and took out a familiar kind of cloth from the cupboard. It was her coat. She resisted thes udden urge to jump up and snatch it from him, turning forcefully away to type something into the black screen of the computer. _

_In a moment the file that had flashed on the screen popped up and Sesshomaru walked over to read it over her shoulder. _

_"Location: Ackton City." She murmured softly, frowning. _

_Ackton wasn't far from the Blader Capital. It was no wonder they had realized there was something going on. "I would presume they'd go there..." she murmured. _

_Sesshomaru said nothing, waiting for her to move. _

_She didn't. Still typing into the screen she said thinly. _

_"I want my coat back."_

_"I took the things from it."_

_"You destroyed them." she stated, turning to look at him with a look that Ray had felt before... and had hoped he'd never feel again._

_They glared at each other a long moment and then Pandora said very quietly. "If you want my helpt be at all effective, then you'd better start trusting the way I do things." She stood abruptly, pressing a key sharply and watching as the printed version of the document on the computer printed out. _

_Sesshomaru bristled at her tone of voice but did not reply, and watched as she took her coat and slipped it on. _

_"Let's go." she mumbled, turning to leave. _

_"And how exactly do you plan on getting to Ackton City from here. It's several hours flight." he said, not moving. She opened the door and stood there impatiently. "You're not the only billionaire in this country." _

_An hour later Sesshomaru found himself in yet another unknown enviroment. _

_The cafe was dark, it smelled so strongly of coffee and spirits that he felt he had a bit of a headache just entering. _

_There were men and women sitting around, their weapons (and there were many) out and in the open, some where even playing idly with bullets. _

_"This is Blader territory." Pandora began quietly. _

_"Do not start a fight." she added, looking over her shoulder at him, and her eyes said quite plainly how that was a bad idea. "You may be stronger than most of the people in this room, or even our kind, but you cannot stand against us all." she stated. _

_He frowned. "I do not fear your kind."_

_"We don't care for fear." She stated, glaring. "Most people don't last long enough to know to fear." _

_He smirked just slightly but said nothing in return. She turned indifferently to the girl on the other side of the counter. "I need to get inside."_

_"Code and scan here please." she muttered, and then Pandora remembered she didn't have her chip anymore..._

_"I can't. My chip was... damaged." she muttered, glancing at Sesshomaru with piercing green eyes. He looked back at her calmly, daring her to say anything. _

_"I can't let you in then." she girl said uncertainly, blinking. Pandora turned to look at her. "The code name is Panther. At least put me through to Ray."_

_"Panther..." The girl blinked at her. "THE Panther... you're a bit small, aren't you?"_

_Pandora sighed soflty and closed her eyes. /Do not kill her, don't kill her/_

_Her hand lashed out before the girl had a chance to gasp and tighened around her throat. She brought her roughly towards her until they were looking eye to eye. "Open the doors." she murmured. THe girl choked slightly, her hands begging to glow with her own power. Pandora grabbed her wrist sharply with her free hand. _

_"Do not test me." she snapped. The girl stared at her, shocked. Murmurs were beginning around the others. Some were standing. _

_"Hey... what's going-"_

_"Fine- okay." the girl choked and Pandora threw her back. She crashed into the back counter and landed at a crouch, eyes glittering with anger. _

_Sesshomaru stared at her a moment, intrigued. These people... their weakness... it was their temper. _

_With a dirty look in Pandora's direction the girl shoved a book out of the way and pressed a button on the panel that had been hiding behind it. _

_"Ray, two going down." she murmured. Ray's voice came through. "Right." and the communication terminated. _

_A wooden door to the right made a soft beep sound and clicked open. Pandora walked towards it, ignoring the quizzical looks from the others in the cafe. _

_She opened the door and nodded at Sesshomaru to go in. He hesitated. "Get in." Pandora stated very quietly. He did so, glancing backwards at the men and women standing. _

_The girl at the counter was glaring death in her direction, a faint glitter of power in her palms. "I do suggest you hold that and keep it there." Pandora murmured, turning away from the door towards her. _

_The girl growled a curse. "If you 'are' the Pantehr you're violating a million codes." she hissed. "I've ever right."_

_"But do you have the capablities?" pandora replied, sounding very calm_

_Sesshomaru listenend, waiting patiently. Something told him she wasn't calm at all... _

_The girl growled. "Do not think I'm not able-"_

_Pandora smirked and turned to enter through the door. "I know you aren't."_

_That was it, even though the Panther had known her efforts at a calm passing had been rather pointless, she had hopes nothing would break out..._

_The wall shattered as a sphere of power crashed into it, right beside Pandora. She turned around, eyes narrowing. Other Bladers were standing, looking around uneasily. This was not their fight, however... this was against general code..._

_"Put the other one down and I might not kill you." Pandora snapped, feeling tension tightening her body. The girl was panting already..._

_"You had no right!" The girl snapped. Letting out an angry breath Pandora vanished, flickering to life beside the girl. She took her arm and swiftly brought her bent elbow down hard into the girl's fore arm, hearing as the bone shattered and the girl cried out._

_Without thinking of it she twisted it behind her back, took her other arm and did the same, kicking her knees from under her. _

_The girl fell, gasping to the floor and Pandora's hands glowed for a moment as she lifted them up to the girl's face. _

_One blast... and she wouldn't have enough energy to stand ever again let alone heal..._

_The bladers watching didn't move. Protocol said they were to stay out of it..._

_PAndora let out a sigh and lowered her hand, the power dying away. "Do not fight those stronger than you." _

_Without a word more she turned and slipped into the other room, closing the door behind her and facing Sesshomaru, her eyes still glittering with the angry emotions riding within her. He stared at her. "Your control is lacking."_

_"Wait until you meet those who really lack it." she snapped, starting down the glass hallway._

_The walls were made of mirrors, the floor of silver metal, the roof of white metal. Pads where you were to put your hand and be scanned were on the wall every few feet and that was the only thing that let you know there was a door there. _

_She turned tot he right at an intersection and stopped at what looked like a dead end. "Come." she murmured, not noting that she sounded much like him. _

_She put her hand on the pad and the thing scanned it, clicking the door open after confirmation. She stepped into what looked to be a domed white room. It was square, but perhaps the size of several school gyms, and tall as any cathedral. In the middle was a complicated looking computer with gel scanners and keys in odd symbols, but she ignored it and walked by over to another door on the other side._

_From there they stepped into a darkened room full of cables that covered the ground like snakes, screens and computers were all over, but in the middle of the mess was a complicated looking station with a single seat and screens all around it up to the ceiling. There were many keyboards all over the place, and the young man that sat upon the chair seemed unaware of them being there at all._

_The floor below his elevated chair was littered with junk, papers, pizza boxes, chocolate bar wrappings and mechanical gadgets made piles on top of the already thick carpet of cables. The screens were the only source of light at that moment. _

_The screens were flickering with sattelite footage, the image of the internet uncoded and video footage from other cameras watching bladers at work. He had a mic and headphones on and was talking rapidly into it. _

_"Get out of there right now, Apka. The Celts are heading that way, I got them on sattelite." He said quickly, typing swiftly, eyes flickering over the screens. _

_Pandora sighed very softly. "Apka is my subsitute then... The Council needs help." she muttered, walking quietly over to Ray's side. AS her shadow fell over the the keyboard he frowned and looked p sharply, eyes widneing as he saw her. _

_"...Oh my GOD. I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" he cried, too shocked to stand. Pandora kept looking at him impassively. _

_"Amanda- Where the HELL have you been!" he shouted, finally shoving himself to his feet, ripping the headphones off in teh process. _

_Pandora sighed. "Do 'not' call me Amanda, Ray. How many times must I tell you this?' she asked quietly, cocking her head to the side slightly. he froze. "Oh... wait- I swear- it just slipped out- I didn't- Hey... who the heck is that?" He cried, noticing teh man behind her. Pandora threw her arm back and then punched him hard enough to knock him off the elevated chair and to the floor._

_He lay there a moment, moaning with his hand over his now bleeding and more than likely broken nose. "His name is Sesshomaru." she replied calmly, stepping off elevated part of the room and back to the carpet of cables. _

_Ray grumbled and shoved himself to his feet, wiping his bloody nose on his shirt. "Honestly, Panther... the only one that breaks my nose every time is you." he snapped, glaring._

_She cocked an eyebrow at him slightly. "Then you'd better learn to keep your mouth shut. Now, I need passes to get into the Weapon Gallery, and I need you to search Ackton City for the location of Naraku and or Kagura, knowns as a Wind Sorceress." _

_Ray froze. "Naraku... um... that's classified-"_

_"Do it." Sesshomaru snapped suddenly. Ray glanced over at him and then said very quietly. "The passes are hanging by the door..." and he climbed back into his chair, muttering about patience and lack there of._

_Pandora sighed and walked back the way they'd come, snatching a palm sized chip hanging by the door. "I'm guessing you're fine with the weapons you have." she muttered, leading him down the mirrored hall. He nodded once as she passed the chip over a near by scanner and opened the door to reveal a room the size of a gym with simple metal racks piles high with weapons from every age in history... _

_"Don't touch anything, it might kill you.' she muttered, and she meant it as well. _

_She walked silently down an isle, picking several small guns and a holster from the end of the rack, and then seh turned and grabbed yet another sword, this one smaller than her old one. She stuffed it into the sheat made specifically into her coat and then turned. "Let's go. He's probably got the location already_

_As they entered Ray's room they found him once more typing, his nose had healed, however his shirt was still a bloody mess, as was his face, but he it and kept typing, telling Apka where to go and what to do._

_"The location is right there." he said, sparing a moment to glance at them and point at a rack holding a pieces of paper. _

_"Sorry i can't give ya help on this one, Apka is having trouble dealing wiht your jobs for tonight and tomorrow, Panther." he muttered, typing rapidly. _

_Sesshomaru finally asked the question he'd been musing over for a time. "Are you so powerful among your people?" _

_Ray laughed before pandora could even open her mouth to say anything. _

_"You can say she's the self exiled hero of our kind." Ray muttered, glancing at him for a moment. "The Council has a grip on her only because she refuses to give up on an oath she made a long time ago." he smirked. _

_"Otherwise she'd kill them all, and take over the world, wouldn't you now, PAnther." he smirked. _

_Pandora glared at him. "If it resulted in you dead, Ray. Perhaps I would." _

_he laughed and went back to typing. "have fun catching Naraku, PAnther." he muttered. Growling she turned away and snatched the paper, starting out the door. Sesshomaru followed quietly, unbelieving that this uncontrolable little being could hold any such honor..._

_Monsters in the dark, shadows... _

_/You cannot be serious.../_

_There was a castle in the sky, hovering on dark clouds made not of vapour but smoke and poison... This was unknown in this side of the world. she glared at it, standing below it, looking up. Sesshomaru stood beside her, looking up as well, eyes just as narrowed as hers._

_Humans could not see it, there was no way. It was made virtually of all power from a single mind. pandora was having trouble understanding it herself, though her eyes saw it. A blader couldn't do that... no way. she could see it because it had the aura of one man... _

_"How..." she began slowly. Sesshomaru made an irritable sound and she stopped._

_"I don't need your help any further." he said, starting towards it. Pandora watched him for a moment, a thoughtful expression on her face. _

_No he didn't need her help any longer... the deal had been for her to get him there, now he was there. The child was inside... She frowned, looking up at the castle again. She should just go back..._

_She bit the inside of her cheek, clenching and unclenching her hands by her sides. Decisions were genereally easy for her..._

_Then Rin's voice came to mind, and her face grinning at her and piling things on her plate at the supposed dinner. She sighed, and blinked repeatedly to clear the image, turning to walk away. _

_She was perhaps half a block away when she stopped, hands clenching and unclenching again. Sesshomaru couldn't even locate him... the man had made a castle out of pure thought for pity's sake. _

_She glanced over her shoulder at the darkness of it. She could see Sesshomaru standing right under it. A flicker of light and he was gone. _

_She turned, clenching her jaw._

_Logic said to go back..She had no idea what it was that was telling her to stay, to go and help. _

_"Bother." she sighed, hearing Claire, Devon and Avery. if they so much as found out that she had walked away..._

_With another tired sigh she started back, eyes looking for a way for her to reach it without completely depleting her energy levels..._

_A flicker caught her eye from the side of the castle and she stopped, looking up. "Wind Sorceress." she mumured as Kagura landed lightly on the street in front of her. _

_"You again." Kagura sighed, sounding bored. Pandora shifted her weight slightly, blinking slightly at her. _

_"Who are you then, woman? And why are you suddenly at the side of Lord Sesshomaru?"_

_Pandora blinked at her again, pulling her sword out slowly. "I'm not a threat to your obsession with him if that's what you're worried about." she said calmly, looking at her steadily._

_kagura started. "What- are you talking about?"_

_The Panther smirked but said nothing. "Let me by.'_

_"...I cannot." kagura muttered, sounding strained. _

_Pandora flicked the sword. "i didn't think so..."_

_"Indeed.." Kagura murmured, throwing her arm back and waving the fan in one sharp motion. Pandora watched as miniature tornados ripped the pavement to shreds, heading her way. _

_She frowned. "Oh... great. Mystic." A shield flashed to life around her, a black dome of energy that appered as each tornado crashed in her direction._

_KAgura started. "You didn't-" she began and then stopped herself. She frowned, launching herself powerfully at Pandora who had barely enough time to bring up her sword to block the lash of the energy blasts heding in her direction rapidly. /How is she doing- the fan.../_

_As she neared Pandora she reached behind her back and pulled out a sword of her own, thin and double edged. _

_With a grunt they clashed, Pandora's ears buzzing with the sound of the twisters dancing around them, ripping a hole into the road. _

_"You can't beat Naraku..." Kagura hissed, pushing against the girl. Pandora held her there, though she wasn't trying... "I don't intend to." she replied._

_Her eyes flickered to the right where a twister was getting dangerously close. _

_"Then why do you-" Kagura began, eyes widening. "You took the girl." Pandora replied, eyes turning to the sorceress stonily. _

_With a grunt she pulled out from the stand still and sunk down to the ground. She kicked Kagura's feet from under her and lifted a hand quickly. _

_A blast of energy sent Kagura crashing into the pavement a few feet away, shattering it with the force. Pandora shoved herself to her feet and ran forward, just as the twisters were dying away and the sorceress was pulling herself to her feet, her hand waved. _

_Gasping, Pandora blocked one of the blows with the sword and then gasped, feeling one slice her shoulder open. Growling she flipped backwards, watching as the rest of the energy blasts shatered the pavement where she had been standing. _

_"Enough." _

_She dropped the sword and lifted a hand that was glitteirng with a glass sphere containing a flame within. _

_She pulled her arm back and threw it. Kagura hissed loudly and waved her fan sharply, but the sphere crashed into the ground and the flames exploded, taking hold of the twisters and bursting into flame among the air. Pandora sighed and picked up her sword vanishing as she stuffed it into her sheath._

_She appeared under the castle, looking up at the concentrated cloud of poison and smoke that was it's stabalizing structure. _

_Sighing she concnetrated... it was possible, that she could get there... even though it wasnt actually a real place..._

_her image seemed to flicker a moment, and then she finally vanished._

_She appeared in a courtyard of stone that looked a lot like a medieval japanese palace. She looked around slowly, noting nothing alive was in the courtyard. Stone, dead wood, and brick. She frowned. The doors were wide open at the entrance however leading to a long hall of marble and jade. Rin was laying on the ground in the middle of the floor, a pale white haired child holding a mirror was there_

_Beside the white child was the boy she had seen before then, Kohaku. _

_"... Rin." she murmured, running up the steps and stopping just outside the door. The pale child and the boy looked up at her with cold expressionless eyes. She looked around slowly. They weren't attacking, something wasn't-_

_"Look out!"Rin's scream, eyes flickering to the still image of the child on the floor she started._

_She spun around by not fast enough to dodge the massive claw that wrapped around her tightly, pinning her arms to her sides. She looked in sudden disgust at the creature that held her, seeing no face at all in the mass of moving shifting flesh. _

_"What in the hell-" she gasped, struggling. She looked back to see the image of the girl on the ground flicker and disappear. /Illusion.../_

_"What have we here...?" a soft voice murmured and she finally saw something that looked simular to a humanoid in the mass of moving flesh. A man's torso pushed out from within it and smirked widely at her. "My my, how did you manage to enter my domain, mortal..." he mused. Pandora stiffened at his tone of voice, feeling it crawl over her skin like acid. _

_"Let go of me." she hissed, struggling. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something familiar and started in shock at Rin's limp form in one of his many claws. She had screamed and for that he had knocked her out-_

_Her eyes glowed angrily. /You heartless bastard.../_

_"Why ever would I do that?" he said softly, pulling her closer to get a better look. "You reek of blood not human at all..." he mused. "...not quite demon either..."_

_She started in shock, her mind feeling stunned. /How did he-/_

_A flash of enegy made them both look away to a pile of withering flesh that was ripped apart from within. naraku growled. "How you vex me, Sesshomaru!" he hissed, dropping Pandora like a hot coal. _

_She hit the and rolled out of the way of one of his moving legs that decided that at that moment to stomp heavily on the piece of floor she had chosen to land on. _

_Pushing herself out of the way, she pulled her sword from her back and sliced off another attacking piece of his enermous body, grimacing as the bits of it landed all over, moving at their own will. _

_"You are a fool to think absorbing me would be possible let alone easy." Sesshomaru murmured very quietly, his voice sounding so deadly that Pandora looked up quickly. _

_The two demons faced each other, their energies beginning to grow heavy in the air. Pandora could see the glow of both their powers, glittering dark blue for Sesshomaru and blood red for Naraku. _

_Her eyes flickered to Rin, and then back at Kohaku and the pale girl within the palace. She started in surprise, seeing only girl. _

_The sound of a chain ran behind her and she spun around, bringing her sword up sharply to block the flicker of a blade that was thrown her way. _

_Grunting softly she threw the blade away and watched as the boy pulled it back skillyfully, swinging it over his head. _

_"idiot child." she muttered, blocking another blow. She twisted her sword and wrapped the chain around it sharply,giving a sharp tug and pulling it from his grip. _

_With a quick wave of her hand and a soft mumur of 'sleep' she turned around, hearing him crash to the ground behind her. _

_"Rin..." she murmured, and ran hard towards the direction of Rin's limp body. Legs and claws reached out from Naraku's body trying to snatch at her as she went, but a quick flick of her blade and they fell almost lifelessly to the ground. Jumping skillfully she hacked at the claw that held the girl, hearing a loud 'what!' from Naraku as he was distracted from his more important battle with Sesshomar._

_Rin fell and pushing hard Pandora ran under her, catching the child carefully. She looked up quickly towrds Sesshomaru and saw him give her a quick nod. _

_Without another word she ran hard towards the edge of the cloud, dodging Naraku's claws and claws._

_Sesshomaru stepped in the way sharply, facing Naraku with anger clear in his face. "Did you think you would always escape me?" he hissed, lifting his blade. _

_Naraku gave a growl and thena cry as Sesshomaru's blade began to rip his body apart, flesh flying in every direction. _

_"No." he hissed, "We shall finish this later." he growled, as gas exploded around him. Sesshomaru jumped back, eyes narrowing flickering red for a moment. "Come back, coward." he snapped,but the anger made it sound so very loud..._

_Pandora glanced over her shoulder once to see the castle beginning to disappear. _

_"Oh hell..." she whispered, stopping abruptly. Kagura came up behind her, her clothing a bit sooty and her sleeve looking burned. Without giving a care to attacking from behind she flicked her fan and watche din satisfaction as the woman fell to her knees, blood spilling from her back. _

_Pain burst to life in her head as she fell to her knees, holding Rin close in hopes of concealing the fact that seh was there at all. she looked over her shoulder, panting at Kagura who smirked wickedly at her. "Die in agony, woman." she hissed, beginning to drift away. _

_Pandora watched her, swallowing heavily as the blood continued to pump out of her body, watching with dislike as the floor began to disappear, the slowly disintegrating pieces of it heading in their direction. Naraku was drifting away in a swirl of black smoke, Kohaku and the pale child from the hall were with him... _

_She closed her eyes a moment, feeling irritated. The second time in two days that she had lost enough blood to pass out... this could not be happening. _

_She felt herself slip slightly, her cheek suddenly feeling the cold of the stone floor in which she now lay. How had that happened... _

_Suddenly the floor gave way beneath her but she could do nothing. she hadnt fully healed from the first time she had passed out, her magic, her power... _

_Darkness took over for a time as she fell, not caring for a moment. It didnt matter._

_Sesshomaru turned sharply in time to see Kagura slash Pandora across her back. Blood splashed over the stone floor and the girl fell with Rin in her arms to the ground. His eyes flickered to Naraku, drifting away, then he turned around and like a streak of light went towards Rin. _

_The woman however had passed out, she was leaving a long trail of blood as she fell, holding Rin still. He caught them, and landed on the ground lightly, straightening and looking down at the two completely passed out. Rin's face was dirty, splashed with blood dirt and mud, as was Pandora's. He sighed, and for a moment he looked irritated... but it passed and without another word, he began to walk_

_She wasnt at all sure she wanted to even bother opening her eyes that time... Whatever for, last time had brought hell. And a conscience for goodness sake..._

_She was on her stomach, and she was frighteningly aware of wearing a lack of shirt... though she 'was' wearing something..._

_"Lady Pandora?" A voice asked quietly and she sighed, opening one eye. She blinked at Rin who was so close they were practically touching noses. _

_"Rin... personal space." she said thinly, and the girl pulled back, smiling weakly. _

_"Oh...sorry." she smiled. And then she bounced. "You're awake!" Pandora sighed, but said nothing about not wanting to be awake. _

_She sat up and realized that what she was wearing... was bandages, a lot of them. _

_"Oh Lord." she muttered, burying her face in the pillow. Rin laughed, as if she had said something rather funny. _

_"It's been three days." she said brightly, bouncing from one foot to another. "Lord Sesshomaru made sure you were okay, I help of course, cuz of the shirt and stuff." She smiled as Pandora turned to look at her again. _

_"but you're okay!"_

_"So it would seem." Pandora sighed, blinking at her. Claire's voice said in her head 'ask her if she's okay'_

_"Are you all right?"_

_"Of course!" Rin smiled brightly. The door opened and Pandora snatched the covers to hide under for a moment. _

_Sesshomaru came in, and then stopped near the door, realizing she was awake, however he did not leave. _

_"You finally woke." _

_"Hm." she growled thoughtfully feeling extremely out of sorts. _

_"Are you all right?"_

_"I would be better if you left..."_

_Rin laughed, and Sesshomaru left, deciding to be merciful to both their pride's..._

_Rin smiled. "Get dressed! We're having dinner soon!" and without another word she left. _

_Pandora lay there a while, looking past her arm at the window before sighing and forcing herself to sit up..._

_Dinner actually sounded pretty good..._


End file.
